Rest and Relaxation
by NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: A soothing collection of short Amedot stories focused on the care and repair of the body. Pretty much pure fluff and positivity. Originally a one-shot with the same title.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop wiggling, dude!"

"Hehehe! I can't! Y-You're tickling me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm trying to give you a massage! Hold still so I can do it properly!"

"Heheh…okay."

Peridot snickered quietly into Amethyst's neck as the purple quartz kneaded her rough fingers into her partner's lean, tight back.

"Okay, how does that feel?" Amethyst smiled.

"It…tickles." She said before bursting into a giggling fit again.

Amethyst snorted. "Maybe lying on my chest is making you giggly. It's not supposed to tickle, it's supposed to make you feel nice and relaxed."

"Yes, being in close proximity to you does something to me. It makes me…uncontrollable." Peridot said, lowly, daringly.

Amethyst gave her a kiss on the lips before rolling them both over so now the green gem was on the ground and she was above her.

Peridot shuddered "The grass is cold!"

"Flip over onto your belly." Amethyst instructed, mentally trying to get in the mindset of a professional massagist.

The green gem did as she was asked. "Now it's cold on my tummy and my face is covered in dirt!" she complained.

"Here." The purple gem handed her a small white pillow. Peridot pulled it on top of her arms and rested her head on the softer object. "I bought it out because sometimes I get sore when we stargaze. Bein' on the hard ground and all." Amethyst explained.

"Oh. Well, if you ever get sore, you can just lay on me, okay?"

"I'll poof you by accident. I'm too heavy and you're a stick. Plus, you're kinda bony in a lotta places."

"No you won't. Don't say that." Peridot chided. "And you can lay on my tummy or chest. Those are soft."

"I'll take chest." Amethyst said rather quickly. "You aren't lying about softness there, heh. Okay, are you comfy? Not still in the giggly mood? You gotta take it seriously."

The green gem's face was submerged in the pillow cosily. "Mmm, yes. I won't laugh. Just don't say anything funny or produce gases from your butt."

Amethyst snorted and covered her laughing with her hand. "O-Okay, I won't" Now she was the one laughing.

"You said no laughing." Peridot murmured from the pillow.

"Right, right." Amethyst calmed herself. "Okay, relax. If it hurts, tell me. Some of it is a good hurt though."

"I think I'm misunderstanding a term again."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

The strong quartz used her knuckles and fists to press into the green gem's back through her jumpsuit. She started at the lower regions and moved up slowly. She could feel Peridot's back rippling underneath her hands.

"Hey, you okay? You're tensing a bit."

Peridot grunted a little bit before saying "I think I get the concept of 'good hurt' now."

"Heh, 'kay. Tell me if it bad hurts" she reminded. The green gem made an 'mmm' in agreement.

Periodically as the purple gem continued, Peridot would squeeze the pillow or shift a bit. Amethyst pressed and rolled her thumbs between her shoulder blades and Peridot found herself arching up and making a small keen into the squashed pillow.

"Did that hurt, or…?" Amethyst asked from over her shoulder.

"…Liked…it…" she groaned.

"Cool. I found a Peripoint."

"You now have a total of one Peripoint" Peridot said, relaxed.

"Ha! You're a funny nerd."

Amethyst could hear her smile. "I know. You've told me several times."

Amethyst's hands roamed down to Peridot's lean sides. "Hey, you're pretty ribby. I can feel all your ribs." She pressed on each of them like they were keys on a piano. "Pianodot."

"Do, re, mi, do, re, mi, dooo!" Peridot squeaked in an ascending pitch.

"Dude, there's seven notes, not just three over and over!" Amethyst started cackling lightly.

"Ah," Peridot flushed "I-I know, I just don't know the others."

"I'll teach you." Amethyst said, still pushing her fingers in a soft motion. She listed the notes before singing them softly. "Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti."

"I'm good at remembering songs. Do you recall that song Steven taught me while we were working on the drill?" She started to sing quietly, sleepily. "Life and death and love and birth~"

"Mmhm. We're doin' 'do re mi' now."

"Right. Continue." Peridot nuzzled into her pillow as Amethyst lightly stroked her.

Amethyst sang the song quietly. She went over what she knew of the song, stitching together the verses in the wrong order seamlessly, presenting Peridot with the basic fabric of the words and tune. The green gem copied her quietly, thankfully not asking pre-empted questions like "what's a deer?", and having frustrated misunderstandings like "The rays of stars are not liquid".

In fact, soon after, she wasn't saying anything. Amethyst finished the song for probably the third time, having sung it solo. She removed herself from Peridot's legs and crawled next to her, lying down on her side in the dirt and grass.

"Peri?"

No response. Only light breathing. Amethyst realised her massaging and soothing vocal accompaniment had lulled the green gem into a rare slumber. She must have really needed it.

Amethyst decided to join her, pillowing her own head with her hands. She closed her eyes, relaxing on the bare earth under the watch of a million stars. She smiled to herself.

"'Night."

* * *

 **Sorry for lack of uploads. I had exams and then I've just been so lethargic to write. This came out fairly easy, so it may be clearing up.**

 **Remember to take care of yourself and get massages to relieve tension in your muscles! Especially where Peridot's 'peripoint' is. Anxiety and poor posture absolutely wreck that area.**

 **Follow and chat to me on tumblr! I am fun and not mean. chozowarrior-nighttimep**


	2. Chapter 2

Amethyst looked up from a hair magazine she was reading.

"Wanna take a bath Peri?"

"In Steven's bathing tub?" Peridot asked, removing her attention from her colourful scribble.

"Yeah!"

"Okay!"

Amethyst and Peridot bought two towels with them into the archaic thinking chamber that was Steven's bathroom. They closed the door for privacy.

Amethyst hung her towel on the rack for later. "So remember, clothes _off_ before you hop in the bath, yeah?" She leaned and turned the hot water tap on.

"Yup. And I think you need to put cold water in it too, so it's not scalding."

"We wouldn't get hurt by it, but yeah, you're right." Amethyst spun the cold tap left to get it to contribute.

"Ooo! We need bubbles!" Peridot exclaimed, rushing to Steven's cabinet. Luckily, there was some of his pink bubble bath left in a bottle, so she squeezed that into the swirling water. They let the tub fill up to a good height, steam and a sweet scent rising off it like a comfortable fog.

"I'm gonna get nakey." Amethyst told Peridot, grinning before sliding off her pants and baring her wobbly butt that Peridot may've wanted to cup.

Peridot phased out of her uniform. "Ooo, I forget how this feels." She gave a little shiver, unsure of how to hold her hands. "Amethyst, you're very fluffy."

"Thankyou." Amethyst smiled, chucking her top on the ground only for it to disappear like her bottom wear had. "You too. It's super cute on your tummy, those little blond ones."

"They're fun to pat." Peridot watched Amethyst lift herself over the side of the tub and into the water, where she then submerged herself. Her long lavender hair floated and surrounded her visible head.

Padding to the rim, Peridot wanted to get in too. Amethyst rose out of the water and held her hands out to offer assistance. She held Peridot's tiny wrists as she entered, whose movements were purposefully slow to avoid slippages. She let go when both of Peridot's fat thighs made it over the high edge.

Amethyst slunk to Peridot once she had lied down, peeking just her eyes and nose out of the water. Her big hands looped around and held at the small of Peridot's back. She bumped her round nose above her partner's bubble-coated chest. "Kiss."

Thin hands trailed over her curves, soft palms massaging skin. "Try higher."

The sound of trickling water accompanied Amethyst's rise, which added to the calming atmosphere. A chubby face decided to nuzzle against a thin neck as chests softly pressed together.

Following her body back up, Peridot's hands cupped Amethyst's jaw, continuing her elevation for her and bringing their lips together. Eyes fluttered closed and big hands found little shoulders. Angles adjusted accordingly, little smacks ringing out quietly.

"Let's wash now."

"Yeah."

Peridot's lean green back faced Amethyst, sitting hunched and waiting with damp hair.

"Okay." Amethyst affirmed to herself, pushing thick fingers into stale, stiff hair. Soapy palms covered while fingers massaged.

"My eyes want to close without my permission."

"Let 'em. Unless they wanna close 'cause they have soap in 'em. Tell me if that happens and I'll wash it out."

"Okay." Peridot's eyes drooped shut, surrendering to the nice feeling.

"Now we gotta wash it all out." Amethyst said after she had let it sit for a while. "We don't got a bucket, so you're just gonna hafta dip your head in."

Peridot faced Amethyst and leaned forward until most of her head was submerged. She blew bubbles contently while Amethyst scrubbed the shampoo out.

"Good thing we don't need to breathe, huh?" She remarked as Peridot came back up. "Hah, you got a little fuzz on your chin. You can make a long beard if you try. Grab some more bath soap from that big floaty there. Yeah, good job."

"Maybe I can store food crumbs in here like Greg."

"I don't think he means to do that."

Amethyst turned around for her turn for her hair to be soaped up. "Lots of shampoo for you." Peridot commented, lathing it through wet clumps.

"Yup. Longer hair."

"Why are we using a lavender-scented shampoo?"

"It's the one I use sometimes. You can smell like me for a few days."

"I like your smell. Okay, you are permitted to rinse."

"I'll use my hands too since there's so much of it."

Amethyst blew bubbles too as four hands worked on cleansing her hair of the soap. One of her eyes was wincing as she came back up.

"Soap got in my eye."

"Oh no." Peridot scooted over and kissed her cheek under her irritated eye.

An amused chuckle came from Amethyst. "Cute, but I need that washcloth on the bench there."

Peridot lifted herself out of the bath, trailing many drops as she retrieved two washcloths. She got back in carefully, but still ended up splashing and a bit. She handed a washcloth to Amethyst and kept one for herself.

The brown one that Amethyst held absorbed the water it was plunged into, then was dabbed at a slightly sore eye. Amethyst blinked a few more times before feeling better. "'s out now."

"Good. Do you want me to wash you now?"

Amethyst swished around, presenting her back. "Yup."

The green cloth that Peridot used contrasted with Amethyst's skin in a way that surprisingly wasn't uncomfortable. The colours matched satisfyingly, like looking at two ends of a colour wheel meet. The wet cloth followed the bumps of Amethyst's back under the guidance of Peridot.

"I ate all those chippies that Steven got." Amethyst said randomly.

"The 'Chaaaps'?"

"No, the ones that're like, rings, but not the barbeque ones."

"The ones with the different earth characters on the packet?"

"Characters? Oh right, the writing. Yeah, those ones. They were nice and salty and I could wear them on my fingers and I want more of them."

Arms winded around Amethyst's thick tummy and Peridot's belly came to the purple gem's soft back. A very sharp chin rested on a pudgy shoulder while Peridot washed Amethyst's folded front. "I'm really happy."

"'Cause my chippies are gone?" Amethyst pouted.

"No. I'm just…content and peaceful."

"Yeah, same. Gettin' clean with mah Peri-boo."

The cloth was dipped in the water again.

"Is it my turn now?"

"Yeah, switch."

The two swapped their positions and Amethyst set to scrubbing Peridot.

"Ooo, feels good." Peridot praised, tilting her neck. Amethyst complied and reached around to her collarbone, bringing the brown cloth back and following it down her shoulder. Peridot's scrawny form shivered.

Her partner giggled. "Got you all tingly."

"Brr."

Amethyst trailed the cloth around her stomach and waist. "All done. You wanna cuddle now?"

"Yes."

Water lapped at the edges of the tub as Amethyst swooped Peridot up in a cuddle. She pulled her to her chest as she sunk them into the water. Peridot shrieked and thrashed.

"Amethyst!"

* * *

With repetitive thumps that signified Amethyst's ascent up the staircase, Peridot turned on the TV in preparation. Steven's bed sunk and Peridot felt arms wrap around her chest shortly after, along with a body pressing against her back. A soft button nose found its way to her neck and she giggled, shivering by reflex.

"Mmm, hey lavender-scented cutie~" Amethyst rumbled, pressing little kisses to Peridot's neck. Her cheek brushed against Peridot's hair and she gasped a little. Her hands wove upwards into it and she squealed.

"Ooo, Peri, so fluffy!" she buried her face in the back of Peridot's dried hair.

"Hehehe, that tickles." Peridot giggled, Amethyst's fingers trailing through her short strands.

"Usually it's dry and stiff, and you can't do _this_." She pet the blond scruff and it gave way to the light pressure she applied. "Y'know?"

Peridot turned to face her. "I didn't think washing it would really alter-oh, your head is wrapped up. Did you get a _boo-boo?_ " she poked her tongue out cheekily.

Amethyst made innocent puppy eyes. " _You gonna kiss it better?_ "

Peridot reared up and tried to peck at Amethyst's forehead. Amethyst lurched away and resigned to flopping backwards onto the bed when she lost her balance from the manoeuvre. Peridot held herself above her with a smirk, ready to apply all manner of tickling ministrations to Amethyst, wanting to make her squeal. Her eyes darted to the lavender hair that had spilt out of its towel wrap.

"It came out."

"Whoops."

The two got back up, Peridot letting Amethyst fix her wrap before they cuddled in front of the TV. Peridot traced her fingers across Amethyst's exposed sides and along her black bra as the purple gem lay her head on her lap. Some silky damp hair slipped out here and there.

"What're we watching?" Amethyst lazily inquired.

Fingers traced up Amethyst's neck and slipped inside where she hid her hair. "Camp Pining hearts season two."

"M'kay. I'm not really into this show, but I'll watch it for you."

An annoyed noise came from Peridot's nose, but she held her tongue about it. "Your hair feels nice. It's nearly delicate. Still wet though."

"Takes longer to dry 'cause it's so long."

"Yeah. Be quiet now, the opening's finished."

"As long as you keep patting my hair."

"Deal."

* * *

Just GFs enjoying bath time together


End file.
